


5 Times Bucky Tried to Ask Steve to Homecoming

by 70SecretKinks, LightningStriking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically Bucky Cannot Win, Big Steve, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Tries His Best, Clint Ruins Things, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Failboat Bucky, First Kiss, First Time, Grand Gestures, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve, Pining, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, but he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: Bucky Barnes has known Steve Rogers for fourteen years.  Bucky Barnes has also loved Steve Rogers for fourteen years.  Steve Rogers has no idea A story where Bucky finally decides to do something about it, and ask his best guy to the homecoming dance.  Simple enough... until nothing goes according to plan.  Absolutely nothing.





	1. Sometimes Bucky Is An Idiot.  Fortunately, Natasha Is Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm so excited to bring you both mine and 70secretkinks first co-authored story! We hope you enjoy this fluffy tale of failboating. :D 
> 
> First chapter by Lightning Striking

It was Natasha who had first made him see the major flaw in his plan. Although, perhaps plan was too strong a word. One that implied intention, organization, and most importantly, follow through. What Bucky had could be more loosely termed as a ‘vague strategy’ – a concept if you will. One where Steve Rogers realized that Bucky Barnes wasn’t only his best friend, but also his soulmate and the love of his life. A realization that would be acknowledged with many breathtaking kisses and butt squeezes all around. Throw the confetti and order the celebratory pizza! Granted, in their fourteen years of friendship, that hadn’t happened yet. But Bucky was nothing if not optimistic. Nat on the other hand – she was more of a realist. A realist who pointed out just how lacking in viability his concept was. And it had all begun with the simplest of questions.

“So, who are you going to Homecoming with?” Nat asked as she wove her way through the crush of students in the hallway, moving with the natural grace and eerie silence that assured she never slowed down, gliding through the crowd as though it didn’t even exist. Bucky, on the other hand managed to run into every third person, grunting out apologies as his elbows seemed to make contact with every surface imaginable, unfortunate fellow students included. He’d like to think he had more trouble simply due to the fact that he was twice the size of his diminutive friend, but honestly, she was just skilled like that. Almost creepily so. One more reason Bucky was glad she was his friend, when he was certain she could take him out without him ever feeling a hint of danger were they enemies.

Rubbing said elbow with a scowl after he managed to smack it into a bank of lockers as they turned the corner to history class, it took him a moment to answer. “Steve. What about you? Going to cut Clint a break and let him awkwardly shuffle you around the dance floor?”

Not even bothering to grant his question a reply, when there was a far more important issue to address, Natasha rolled her eyes, turned about face, and watched with a quirked brow as he nearly tripped over a trash can in his effort not to completely bowl her down. “Bucky,” she said.

His face registered cautious reserve now. He knew that tone well. And knew that for Bucky, it never boded well. “Uh… yes?”

“Have you, or have you not, actually asked Steve to go to Homecoming with you?”

At that, Bucky laughed aloud. “Ask him? Why would I need to? I know we’re going together. We do everything together.”

Natasha didn’t even bother to hide her weary sigh at this completely abysmal answer. It never failed to amaze her – and not in a positive way – just how dense her friend could be. He was a spectacular student, a genius on the football field, and a lethal opponent in cut throat games of Trivial Pursuit. Yet when it came to Steve, the guy he’d very obviously been mooning over since pre-school, Bucky was as thick as a brick wall. “So, I don’t know if you’ve noticed-” she drawled, expression dry. “But ever since he had that crazy growth spurt last summer, grew into that jaw line, got built like a brick house, and joined the football team, he’s considered a prime catch. He may have not dated any girls ye t, but not for lack of trying on their part.”

Oh, he’d noticed, Bucky mused darkly. When Steve had at last managed to recover from numerous ailments and a frail physique thanks to an experimental medical treatment, Buck had been nothing but grateful. So glad his best friend was no longer in such precarious health that they’d both very seriously considered he might not make it to high school graduation, more than once. Nothing could make Bucky happier than pulling the blond into a hug, the change in size always a jolt, but one that was easily dismissed when feeling just how strong Steve’s heart beat in his chest. Until of course, Bucky noticed he wasn’t the only one thrilled by the transformation. Though, given the looks the females of their school had taken to shooting Steve, their own reasons weren’t nearly as heartfelt as Bucky’s. No, instead they stared at Steve as though he were easy prey, and they, the skillful predators. Bucky had been terrified. No longer of losing Steve to actual death, but rather losing the closeness he’d always treasured to someone who might suddenly come between them.

And yet, despite the radical physical changes that had overcome Steve, who he was inside hadn’t changed in the slightest. Still shy around strangers, fumbling his words and his hands when females talked to him, happiest to still spend all his time with Bucky. When their relationship had stayed precisely the same – with the exception of when they lounged on their couch Steve now put his arm around Bucky, curling the brunet into his chest rather than the other way around – Bucky had felt something beyond simple relief. He’d begun to feel hope.

Bucky knew so much of Steve’s previous lack of dating had been due to his overwhelming self-consciousness. Not seeing in himself the things Bucky had always known were there. Just like the rest of the world seemed to overlook it, to Bucky’s permanent bafflement. How people couldn’t see how gorgeous Steve was, inside and out, was a mystery that alternately frustrated and selfishly pleased Bucky in turn. Steve was his. Even if he’d never dared to express his feelings, or try to label them aloud past the obvious ‘best friends’ – a label that, while true, left so much out -- Bucky had begun to think just maybe Steve felt something more for him in turn. After all, the females of the species, not to mention a few bold males, had made their interests more than clear. And Steve had made his disinterest politely yet equally clear.

Now though, Bucky was stricken at Natasha’s words. Was he assuming too much? True, he and Steve did do literally everything together. But perhaps, for this most monumental of high school mile stones, Steve would want a date, in every sense of the word. And if Bucky wanted to be that date – and goodness did he ever – he’d have to actually ask. Crap. It was a prospect that left him more than a little petrified, when it strayed so far from his vague scheme of Steve just magically confessing his undying feelings. But the idea of losing his chance because he’d never manned up and told Steve his own feelings was even more distressing.

Looking back to Nat with wide, slightly terrified eyes, he blinked when she subtly tilted her chin to his side. Looking over in confusion, his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw Emma, who happened to be the prettiest and most popular girl on the cheerleading squad, walking by with her binder hugged close to her chest. A binder that had been extensively decorated. With hearts. Hearts bearing the initials S.R. Fuck. Realizing the situation as more dire than he’d initially thought, Bucky couldn’t decide if he wanted to yell at the chick to back off or simply yank the damn binder out of her arms and keep it. How many times had he wished he could do the same to his own binders throughout the years?

Turning back to Natasha as she sighed again, he saw her expression had softened. And realized pride was no longer of any relevance. “Nat – I need your help.” At that, a smile at last pulled across her fine features.

“Bucky, I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Attempt #1: Failure with a Side of Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's first attempt to ask Steve out for Homecoming. He literally tries with a side of fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So excited to be posting my first chapter in this collaborative effort! You might have noticed that Lightning Striking and I have decided to up the rating and deliver the goods later on down the line because who doesn't love a little smut with their fluff and feels and pining?
> 
> And now without any further ado, 70SecretKinks presents Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Bucky raced out of the building as soon as the mid-morning bell had rung, Natasha’s words of wisdom still ringing in his ears.  He needed to be bold and clear—leaving no doubt whatsoever that he was interested in being more than just Steve’s best friend.  That he wanted to ask him out on a date, an important one at that.  The Homecoming dance.  Where the boys would not only be stepping out in their finest suits, but hopefully dancing cheek-to-cheek in them; arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed close together as they swayed to the music and _goddamnit!_  Bucky did NOT need to be running through the parking lot with a massive boner tenting the front of his loosely fitting gym shorts right now.

He hopped into his hand-me-down Honda Civic and stared at his crotch.  “Down boy!” he commanded as he turned the key in the ignition, pulled out of the lot and made the short jaunt to the McDonald’s drive-thru.

“Make a statement,” Bucky said, repeating the words Nat had said to him as he waited behind the line of cars that were idling before him.  Well what makes a statement better than McDonald’s french fries?  Steve had always had a bit of an addiction to them, though who could really resist those salty, crispy, delicious sticks of pure potato heaven?  Fuck.  Now Bucky was horny _and_ hungry.  If 'horngry' wasn't already a thing, he decided then and there that it definitely was now.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as his stomach growled loudly and his mind wonder with a long list of what ifs.  What if Steve flat out refused him?  What if he already had a date but hadn’t told Bucky about it?  What if the fries got cold and clammy before Steve had a chance to eat them?  What if Bucky ate them all on the ride back to school???

“Welcome to McDonald’s, would you like to try a Grand Mac meal today?”

“A what?  Nevermind.  No thanks.  I’ll take three large fries please, no salt.”

“Would you like anything to drink with that?”

“Why not?” Bucky asked himself more than the uninterested order taker.  “Two vanilla shakes, please.”  If he was going to woo Steve, he was going to do it right.

Bucky paid and picked up his wares, including a handful of salt packets from the perplexed employee.  He exercised all of the discipline he could muster in his body not to pry the bag open and snag a handful of steaming hot fries, opting instead to nearly inhale half of his own vanilla shake in one long sip and earning an epic brain freeze as a reward for his foolishness.  By the time Bucky pulled back into the student parking lot, his study hall period was nearly over, the bell signaling the start of lunch only moments from ringing.  He ran as fast as he could to the school cafeteria with the drink carrier in one hand and the bag of fries in the other.  He went to his group’s usual table and began to line the table top with the handful of napkins that had been shoved into the bag.

As the unmistakable noise of the approaching lunch period crowd began to echo through the halls, Bucky got to work.  He pulled the fries from the bag and began to form letters with the still hot, savory sticks until they formed the words that Bucky wanted to say:  “Steve – Homecoming?”  If he nibbled on a few of the fries to form a legible facsimile of a question mark, well no one was there yet to see it.  Next, Bucky pulled the salt packets out of the bag, tore a few of them open and sprinkled a bit over every last unseasoned fry.  He stood back a moment to admire his clever masterpiece when he saw his gang of friends enter the lunchroom.  First Clint and Scott, followed by Sam and Thor, Wanda and Nat, and Pepper and Tony.  They were chatting and laughing and goofing off as always as they made their way to the food line.

Bucky scanned the rest of the cafeteria looking for a familiar head of blond hair that now stood above most of the crowd.  Maybe he’d missed Steve walking in while he was arranging his surprise?  That’s when he heard it.  The slightly exaggerated, musical laughter of one Emma ‘The Evil Man Stealer’ Stewart.  She was walking far too close to Steve for Bucky’s liking, looking up at him like a cartoon doe; batting her eyelashes with such feigned innocence it made Bucky want to vomit.

Meanwhile, Steve was blushing like the goddamn virgin Bucky knew he still was and unintentionally egging the eager girl on with the shy little smile that Steve always gave when he wasn’t quite sure what to do or say next.  Bucky watched them stroll towards the line together with a kind of morbid curiosity right until the moment she dared lay her hand on Steve’s bulging bicep.  Bucky’s feet moved on their own volition, abandoning his edible enquiry and striding towards the disgustingly pretty pair.

Emma, who was still holding onto Steve’s arm, was about to say something Bucky assumed would be stupid—even though under less ‘threatening’ circumstances he’d readily say she was actually a pretty smart girl—when Bucky stepped up to gently elbow his best friend.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said, flashing a megawatt grin that nearly blinded Bucky with its beauty.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky gasped.  He was a little breathless from his near sprint across the lunchroom.

“You okay, pal?”

“Um yeah,” Bucky replied, noticing the none-too-pleased look on Emma’s face at his sudden intrusion.  His inner jerk shamelessly danced for joy.  “I just wanted to catch you before you bought lunch today.  I had a free period so I ran out and picked up some Mickey D’s for us.”

“Sweet!” Steve exclaimed, beaming impossibly bigger at Bucky and making him feel a little weak in the knees.  “Thanks Buck!”

Steve stepped away from a stunned looking Emma, completely oblivious to her blatant chagrin as he gave her a parting wave.

“See ya later, Em,” he called over his shoulder as they walked away.  Bucky felt like he was walking on air, high on the victory of winning Steve’s full attention.  So happy was he, he barely bristled at all at Steve’s casual use of the cheerleader’s nickname.  Steve was like that with everybody he reasoned.

“So what’s the occasion?” Steve asked, bumping shoulders with the brunet as they made their way across the loud, crowded lunchroom.

Bucky craned his neck a bit to look at their table and the big group of friends that were now gathered there.  “Uh… I just…” he hesitated, standing up on his tip toes to try and see if his message was still intact.

Bucky wanted to scream.

His carefully constructed invitation for Steve had been crudely consumed; a few errant fries and a pile of grease-stained napkins the only evidence of his artistic efforts.  Clint picked up one of the stray fries and shoved it into his mouth before discovering the bag that was still mostly full lying on the table beside him.  The moment that Clint had picked up the bag Bucky snatched it roughly out of his hands.

“Those fries were for _Steve!_ ” Bucky yelled, hugging the brown bag to his heaving chest, eyes wide and wild as he stared in disbelief at the disgraceful degenerates he thought were his friends.

“Whoa!  Dial it back a notch, Gollum,” Clint teased.  “We only ate a few of your _precious_ fries that were spilled all over the table.”

“Spilled?” Bucky asked, feeling slightly light-headed as he wondered, yet again, how Clint Barton had managed to move beyond kindergarten let alone be on the brink of graduating high school.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve said as he pulled the bag from his protective grasp.  “They always taste better when you share ‘em with friends.”

Bucky slumped down in his seat and watched their greedy friends cheer while the noble asshole he was undeniably in love with tore the paper bag apart and dumped the fries into a mouthwatering mountain of McDonald’s potato manna onto the makeshift tray.  Steve pushed the feast of fries towards the middle of the table but not before snagging a giant handful to share with Bucky.

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, determined to pout but quickly lost all of his ire when Steve reached over to hand feed him a fry, teasing the tasty treat over the seam of Bucky’s lips until he broke; rolling his eyes and huffing a laugh before Steve shoved it into his barely opened mouth.

“No wonder everybody loves you Steve,” Natasha said as she nabbed a few fries from the stash and gave Bucky a conspiratorial wink.

Bucky ignored the pointed comment and reached for his half consumed milkshake instead.

“Dude, did you buy me a milkshake too?” Steve asked, looking as happily surprised as a kid on Christmas morning.

Bucky nodded and smiled around his straw.  “’Course I did, punk,” he answered, licking the last traces of creamy, vanilla goodness from the corners of his mouth.

Steve leaned forward to reach for his cup at the same time Clint made a grab for it too.

“I thought Mr. Rogers was sharing with everyone on this beautiful day in the neighborhood,” Clint teased.

“Touch that cup and _die_ , Barton,” Steve warned, taking the shake firmly in hand and sitting back to enjoy it.  Steve took one long sip, closed his eyes and moaned at the taste.

“Oh God, Bucky…” he said in a low sexy voice, clearly having a ‘moment’ with his milkshake, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Bucky bit down on his straw to swallow the whimper that nearly escaped as his dick and his brain simultaneously twitched.  Thankfully, the rest of their friends were too busy to notice, chowing down without care on the crispy remains of Bucky’s failed attempt to ask Steve to Homecoming.

Fortunately, the Barnes’ are a determined bunch—Bucky more than most.  As he sucked the last, delicious, frothy drops down from the bottom of his cup—the obscenely arousing sound of Steve moaning his name still echoing in his ears—Bucky kept his eyes on the prize and began to formulate another plan.  The Homecoming dance was still weeks away.  He had plenty of time to ask his best friend if he’d give him the honor of being his date.  The honor of just being his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Many moons ago, when I was in high school and worked at McDonald's I learned from a regular customer to order the fries without salt. In case you didn't already know this trick, it helps ensure that the fries are fresh and piping hot because they must be made to order. Not sure if they still honor that request but that's why Bucky did it.
> 
> Anyway - we'd both love to hear what you think about this so far. Your kudos and comments not only make us dance with joy but drive our fingers to type really fast ;-) Thanks!


	3. Attempt #2: Siblings Are Pure Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first attempt failed, and hard, Bucky rallies with attempt number two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LightningStriking presents chapter 3 :D

Alright, so perhaps his initial attempt hadn't been a resounding success.  (Thanks a lot Clint.)  But after the devastation of watching his perfectly crafted fry masterpiece be dismantled, and not by the blond he'd crafted it for, (seriously, Clint, come _on_ ) he realized his first mistake had been leaving food around the ravenous cretins he called friends.  Okay, maybe he couldn't blame them too much because, really, fries.  But he could certainly learn from the first disaster. With that in mind, he'd invited Steve over that evening to watch movies, since his family would be out at his sister's soccer practice.  The perfect time to make his dramatic declaration of feelings for Steve.  And hey, bonus, assuming all went well, then it would just be the two of them...on a couch...alone...

Jolting out of his increasingly steamy reverie at the sound of his text notification, Bucky quickly glanced around, relieved to see the coast was clear before he grabbed his phone.  Inconvenient erections in the kitchen around family members definitely topped jogging through the high school parking lot with a raging boner on the humiliation scale.

Seeing Steve's name pop up on his screen, Bucky barely even noticed the ridiculously gooey melting feeling in the vicinity of his heart- because really, that was every day of Bucky's damn life.  The happy little twitch his dick made though, that was harder to ignore.  "Seriously, not now," he muttered towards his cock, which happily ignored him.

Reading Steve's text saying he’d be on his way over after mowing the lawn at his mom’s request, Bucky bit his lip, before glancing down at his dick who was gleefully insisting there was now more than enough time to enjoy his previous steamy thoughts.  Not that he knew that from extensive prior experience.  It wasn't like Bucky jerked off every time the love of his life was coming over.  That would probably be creepy.  Probably. But if he _did_ from time to time (okay, like ninety percent of the time), he was simply making sure he had himself under control by the time his best friend arrived. If anything, it was a courtesy, really.  Because Bucky was a God damn gentleman.  If a little solo time with his downtown bonanza now meant he was the model of perfect behavior later, it was really a win-win situation, wasn't it?

Indifferent to the questionable ethics of it all, Bucky's dick throbbed once more, reminding him of how freaking sexy Steve had looked while consuming the fail fries with near orgasmic ecstasy, plush lips sucking the salt from each finger in a show that was practically indecent.  And yeah, okay, this was going down, because his dick made a damn good argument.  Bucky rushed towards his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.  Really though, Bucky insisted as he quickly jerked down his gym shorts - in a mental battle that convinced nobody - he was simply proving he was excellent at time management.  Orgasm now, love proclamations later. 

If he weren't on a strict time table, Bucky might find it embarrassing how incredibly quick he came as he stroked the thick length of his dick, thumb teasing the slit, spurts of precum easing the glide.  Yet when his fantasy library had infinite material - today his imagination helpfully replacing the fingers Steve had been sucking on earlier with Bucky's cock - there was no holding back the ecstasy that tore through him at the mental image.  Shooting into his fist, stifling his groan as he imagined Steve coaxing his release out of him with those gorgeous lips, Bucky panted as he slowly stroked the last drops of cum from his dick.

Letting his head thump against the wall with a dull thud, since he hadn't even made it as far as his bed, (because time management) Bucky shuddered at the lingering aftershocks sparking through him.  Yet finally he forced himself into his thankfully private bathroom and cleaned up.  Glancing at the time on his phone he smiled.  Still right on schedule.

Feeling significantly more relaxed, though no less excited to see Steve, Bucky jogged down the stairs, back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on his plan.  Where his happy feelings and post orgasmic glow evaporated in an instant.

"Oh come ON!"  Blinking slowly, unfazed by the outburst, Rebecca Barnes - younger sibling, occasional friend, and currently new number one nemesis (step aside Clint) - shoved a handful of M&Ms in her mouth before gesturing at him with a half-eaten slice of pizza.  Specifically Bucky's pizza.  Which he had dashed to grab after school, and left in the oven to keep warm.  Along with the candy he'd purchased, intending to spell out his second attempt at asking Steve to homecoming with the chocolates on the pizza. Because Bucky was romantic like that.  But now his evil little sister had gotten her evil little hands on them, eating Bucky's carefully laid plans.  Proving once and for all, siblings were the bane of his existence.

"You are dead to me," Bucky growled, and had the sheer indignity of watching her roll her eyes, indifferent to the havoc she had wrought. 

"Dude, it's just a slice of pizza.  You guys won't even miss it,"  she drawled, tossing the last of the candies in her mouth.  Standing there in stunned fury, Bucky mused darkly that the only thing he wouldn't miss was his sister if she happened to disappear, taking her romance-wrecking self far _far_ away. 

Grimacing at the sound of the doorbell, Bucky pointed an accusatory finger at her as he started to drag his once more devastated self to the door.  "You've ruined everything," he hissed. Clearly he could trust no one - not even his own blood. Then he froze at her sly response.

"Oh calm down Rapunzel.  Go have Steve play with your hair to make you feel better." Bucky could only blink in horror as she grabbed her soccer ball, and suddenly all in a rush she and his parents were out the door, calling goodbyes to Bucky and hellos to Steve as they passed each other in the entry way.  Shit.  Did that mean she knew the reason he had grown his hair out, which had nothing to do with vanity, and everything to do with the way Steve would absently play with the waving strands? Did everyone know? Did Steve know?? SHIT.

Unable to process this horrendous possibility, on top of every other emotional blow he'd been dealt today, Bucky stood stock still, lips parted in dismay as Steve toed his shoes off by the front door then strolled into the kitchen.  "Hey, Bucky how's it going?" Steve smiled, before he caught sight of Bucky looking on the edge of vomiting or passing out - possibly both.  Instantly he set down the six pack of Coke he'd brought over and grabbed Bucky's arms in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothing circles.  "Buck, you alright? What's going on?"  The naked concern in Steve's voice had Bucky struggling to swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Becca ate some our pizza," he managed to get out.  Steve let out a surprised laugh, though his gorgeous blue eyes were no less worried.

"Buddy, don't worry about that.  We can get by just fine with whatever's left.  Is there something else going on though? I feel like you've been ...off all day."

Insanely, Bucky felt tears pricking at eyes, that had nothing to do with stolen fries or missing M&Ms, but rather how freaking amazing Steve was.  Christ, was it any wonder he'd fallen for Steve when he was only four years old?  But since none of his plans for revealing his true feelings involved crying his eyes out, Bucky blinked rapidly, and cleared his throat.

"Just a rough day I guess."  And that was the understatement of the freaking century.  Steve hummed in sympathy.  But while Bucky could still see questions lingering in his gaze, Steve didn't voice them.  Instead, grabbing the pizza box and sodas, he herded Bucky into the living room, deposited everything on the coffee table, then popped the movie he'd brought into the DVD player.

"If Expendables doesn't make you feel better, I'm pulling out the big guns and making a Dairy Queen blizzard run," Steve promised with one more beaming smile before he plopped down on the sofa next to Bucky, and reached for a slice of pizza. 

Bucky hid what was most certainly NOT tears in his eyes (again) by chomping into his own piece of pizza.  Yet when Steve curled his free arm around Bucky's shoulder, tugging him in until he was curled up against the blond, Bucky made no move to resist. And was flat out unable to muffle the sigh that melted into a moan when Steve began to run his fingers through Bucky's hair.  But couldn't find it in himself to care.

Fourteen years ago, his very first sight of Steve had been of a boy even smaller than all the other preschoolers.  Yet it was his shock of fluffy golden hair that had drawn little Bucky over like a magnet.  "Pretty!" he'd exclaimed, running up to the boy and reaching out to touch that hair, which was even softer than he'd imagined.  Large blue eyes had stared at him surprise before the other boy laughed and returned the favor, tugging on Bucky's hair in turn.

They'd been best friends ever since, who had somehow never developed the physical boundaries everyone else had, hugging, touching, and even cuddling up against one another without a second though. And if Bucky had grown his hair long enough to be pulled back in a messy bun simply to encourage Steve to touch him more, fuck it, he didn't care who knew.  Not when the sensation of Steve gently playing with the nearly shoulder length strands felt so damn good. Though tonight hadn't gone according to plan, as he snuggled closer into Steve's side, Bucky felt like he'd still gotten almost exactly what he wanted, and that was more than good enough. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bucky... poor poor Bucky. But hey, he got some cuddles so things aren't too bad for him! As always, if you enjoy this silly story so far, we'd love to hear from you :D


	4. Attempt #3: High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky's plans once again go up in smoke. But this time, he's actually happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tooth rotting fluff ahead. Hope you all enjoy it!

A few days had passed since Bucky’s double dose of food-based failure.  Though that evening had ended pleasantly enough—his head nestled comfortably on Steve’s broad shoulder while the blond twirled his fingers through Bucky’s tangled hair—he was still feeling the sting of disappointment at not being able to properly declare his true feelings for his best friend by asking him to the dance.  So, Bucky decided to drop it for a little while as he plotted his next attempt.  In the meantime, he just enjoyed spending time with his friends and family without loathing their very existence for inadvertently ruining his previous plans.

It was Thursday night when the inspiration for his next endeavor hit in the form of a Pinterest post that appeared on his page.  Yes, Bucky had a Pinterest account—a rather extensive one at that—where he might’ve created a Homecoming/Promposal Board.  He was getting desperate for ideas and there was no better place to find them.  When he saw the photo of the frankly adorable boy—whose blond hair and blue eyes most certainly had nothing to do with Bucky’s initial interest in the post—holding a massive bunch of helium balloons in one hand and a sign reading “Are you ‘Up’ to going to the prom with me?” in the other, he audibly cooed and immediately decided that this would be his course of action.

He and Steve were both suckers for a good Pixar movie and they were especially enamored with the movie ‘Up’.  The more Bucky thought about it, the more excited he got.  After all, he and Steve were actually a lot like Carl and Ellie.  They’d been best friends since they were buck-toothed kids with an endless thirst for adventure and very active imaginations.  Their friendship had lasted the test of time and undoubtedly always would.  They’d already planned to do everything in their power to attend the same college after graduation.  Literally pinky-promising like a couple of fucking five year olds to do just that the summer after freshman year, when the mere thought of separating for four years had triggered Steve to have an asthma attack so severe it’d landed him in the E.R.

Thanks to Steve’s miraculous treatments, Bucky now felt confident the two of them might actually grow old together.  But whether that happened while they remained only friends or something infinitely more?  That’s what he needed to know.  He hoped the answer might be uncovered with a boldly worded sign and a bunch of colorful balloons.

Bucky woke up extra early the following morning, energized by the prospect of properly executing his latest ploy.  As he chowed down on his second bowl of Lucky Charms, he mentally mapped out the rest of his day:

2nd period art class—borrow some supplies and ask Natasha to help him make the sign.  Unlike the object of his affections, Bucky’s artistic skills began and ended with poorly drawn stick figures.

3rd period study hall—head to the local dollar store to pick up the vibrant bunch of twenty balloons he’d ordered via text last night.  He wanted to buy even more but his meager bank account and small back seat prevented a grander gesture.

Dismissal—Bucky planned to leave the balloons safely in his car until the end of the day when he’d gather up his inflatable invitation and wait for the boy of his dreams.  Steve would (hopefully) say ‘yes’ surrounded by their friends, who would excitedly clap and cheer their coupling in classic rom-com style.  Bucky and Steve would embrace in the parking lot, pressing their lips together in their very first kiss.  Yes.  This was going to work and it was going to be absolutely perfect.

***

Wrangling twenty balloons out of his car was much harder than Bucky anticipated.  He’d been forced to abandon the lovely sign Nat had helped to him make that morning as he needed both hands to try and untangle the strings.  Satisfied that he’d arranged them in a perfectly rounded bunch, he leaned back against the side of his car and crossed his legs at his ankles, trying to look as cool and casual as he possibly could without looking like an actual clown.  The curious looks he received from the other students as they filtered out of the building had him shifting uncomfortably on his feet, staring down at his scuffed up Converse until he heard Tony call out to him.

“Holy balloons, Buckaroo!”

Bucky looked up to see the whole gang headed his way; Steve per usual bringing up the rear.  Bucky smiled dopily at his beautiful best friend, ready to burst with excitement.  _This was it!!_  Right before he opened his mouth, Bucky heard their friend Maria squeal with surprise before choking up and starting to sob.  She stood stock still, seemingly frozen in place with her hands clapped over mouth and her eyes shining with tears.

“Awwwwwww…you guys remembered,” she sniffled with a watery smile.  “I thought everyone had forgotten.”

Bucky was suddenly extremely grateful he’d been forced to leave the sign on the backseat of his car.

“Of course we remembered!” Bucky exclaimed, never skipping a beat.  “Happy Birthday, Mare!”

Bucky smiled widely as he handed the barely manageable bunch of balloons to the now-beaming birthday girl.  The gathered friends broke out into song, serenading the surprised brunette with an overly dramatic, terribly off-key rendition of “Happy Birthday”, making Maria giggle at their theatrics and blush from the sudden onslaught of attention.  When the tune was thankfully over, Bucky chanced a glance in Steve’s direction and his knees nearly buckled at the sight.  The blond’s blue eyes were brimming with so much obvious affection, it was like he was speaking to Bucky without saying a word, _‘Way to go, Buck.  I’m so proud of you.’_

After each of the close-knit friends had taken a turn giving Maria a celebratory hug, Natasha walked up to Bucky and wrapped him up in a warm embrace.  She patted his back as she whispered in his ear, “Nice save, Barnes.  We all owe you one for that.  Big time.”

Bucky simply shrugged it off.  “Nah,” he said, “I’m actually really glad it turned out this way.  If I was gonna fail again, I can’t honestly think of a better way or reason to blow it.”

“Now _there’s_ an idea for ya,” Nat teased with a smirk.  At Bucky’s confused look she clarified, “Blowing it.  I bet Steve would get the picture _real_ quick if you just got down on your knees and OUCH!!”

Bucky elbowed her hard in the ribs to stop her from uttering another inappropriate word before Steve was suddenly beside them.

“That was real sweet of you,” Steve said softly, placing a big, warm hand on Bucky’s left shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  “Maria’s over the moon about it.”

Bucky blushed and bit absently on his plush bottom lip.  “Well they weren’t just from me.  They’re from all of us.”

“Thank you, Buck,” Steve said looking into Bucky’s eyes with so much sincerity and reverence, it actually made Bucky feel a bit guilty that he’d hadn’t bought the balloons with Maria in mind from the start.  “We’re all so lucky to have you as a friend,” Steve continued.  “Especially me.  When nobody else would give me the time of day, you did.”

Steve looked over at Maria and the impossibly huge smile that was still lighting up her face.  “It felt just like that,” Steve said quietly with a small smile of his own, his eyes still fixed on their elated friend.

Bucky swallowed loudly as he stood there and just stared at Steve.  It was like seeing him for the first time all over again.  The mix of emotions that were racing through his brain made him feel dizzy.  Like if he didn’t tell Steve right then and there just how much he loved him, he might burst like one of Maria’s balloons.  “Steve…” Bucky started, his voice a little wobbly.  But before he could say another word, Sam called out to them both.

“C’mon boys.  If we’re late for practice coach’ll have our asses running laps for days and I am _not_ up for all that right now.  Let’s go!”

Bucky cleared his throat and played along.  “I was just about to say the same thing,” he lied.

Fortunately, Steve seemed to buy it and they really did need to get a move on.

“Bye guys!  Thanks for the awesome birthday surprise!” Maria called.

In her exuberance, one, red balloon had escaped from her grasp.  As the boys jogged across the parking lot, Bucky watched it drift lazily away into the cloudless September sky.  It was pretty and peaceful but it was also alone and adrift.  Just like Bucky would be at the Homecoming dance if he didn’t get his shit together and soon.  As they approached the locker room, Bucky looked up at the sign that hung over the entrance.  “Teamwork Makes the Dream Work.”  Bucky smiled as he looked around at his teammates.  Together they were a force to be reckoned with on the field.  Maybe it was time to call in some reinforcements.  It certainly couldn’t go much worse than his solo efforts had to this point.  Right?


	5. Attempt #4: John Cusack Didn't Have To Work Under These Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at attempt number 4! What does Bucky have up his sleeve this time?? :D  
> LightningStriking presents chapter 5.

Thor had been his first round draft pick of accomplices for two reasons. First, the fellow teammate was built like a Norse god. Ridiculous height and muscles for days made him an incredible linebacker, and the obvious choice for the new plan, which required some serious man power. Two, as laidback and easygoing as the blond was, he was also intensely loyal. As such, he’d never reveal Bucky’s feeling for Steve, no matter how much he might tease the crap out of him for it in private. Which was integral, because Bucky had considered any possible way he could enact plan #4 while enlisting Thor’s help without actually telling him _why_ , and alas, no such possibility existed. So, Bucky would have to trust Thor to keep his mouth shut. Which really wasn’t so hard, because Bucky knew Thor would keep his confidence. After all, his buddy had never once mentioned the incident of ’09 to anyone… and Bucky prayed he never would. No, the hardest part, he realized was manning up and admitting, out loud, to the second person EVER that he had feelings for Steve. Although, he supposed, Thor would technically be the first. After all, Bucky had never _told_ Natasha. She’d simply known, in that impressive, and more than slightly frightening way she had.

Yet, there was no help for it. So Bucky nervously pulled Thor aside on lunch the following Monday, and got it all out in a rush. Like ripping off a Band-Aid. The quicker he got it over with, the better, right? “ThorIneedyourhelpbecauseIlikeSteve.” … Nope, that definitely didn’t feel better.

Nodding, Thor prompted him along with a little go-ahead gesture. “Okay. And?”

Wait. What? Baffled, when of all the reactions he’d expected and braced for, this hadn’t even made the list, Bucky scowled up at his dismayingly unsurprised friend. “Maybe you didn’t catch that. I just said I _like_ Steve.”

“Yeah, no, I got that. So what do you need help with?” When Bucky just stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide, stunned speechless, Thor rolled his own eyes. “Bucky, I’ve known you liked him since second grade. Not a big deal. Though I have to say, about damn time you admitted it. Now how can I help you, at _last_ , woo Rogers?”

So, clearly his dramatic confession wasn’t a problem for Thor. And yet, Bucky couldn’t help but wonder, wasn’t that in and of itself a problem? If Thor knew, did everyone know? Did Steve know? Shit.

But - he comforted himself, deciding he could see this as one more problem or a silver lining – if Steve _did_ know and continued to be as close as ever with Bucky, that meant he at worst, didn’t mind, or at best, _might_ even feel the same. The thought alone made Bucky dizzy, yet he did his best to squash that down. Because he definitely needed his balance for this latest plan to succeed.

“Are you even trying to stand still?” Bucky hissed, looking down to glare at Thor. Who managed to roll his eyes even as he effortlessly balanced Bucky. Standing on Thor’s broad shoulders, the brunet was using some serious core strength to remain vertical, while mentally taking back every vaguely derogatory thought he’d had about the schools cheerleaders insisting they were athletes. Not only was this taking some killer skill to stay upright, the ground looked terrifyingly far away from up here. But a man had to do what he had to do. And right now, what Bucky had to do was see past the tall-ass fence that circled Steve’s yard, to get in sight of his best friend’s window.

Huffing, Bucky managed to stop clutching the giant boom-box he’d commandeered from his Dad’s man cave (aka the garage) to his chest, and hoisted it over his head, sweat breaking out when he nearly toppled sideways at the motion. Thor, bless him, quickly side-stepped to help him regain his equilibrium once more. “Do it for love,” Bucky gritted out. Before pressing the play button.

As “In Your Eyes” began serenading Steve’s window, as well as a helplessly laughing Thor, which did _nothing_ for Bucky’s balance, Bucky held the stereo up for dear life, praying that Steve would show up soon. That he’d understand exactly what Bucky was trying to say. After all, Bucky hadn’t had any luck with his own words, whether they were spelled out in food or on a poster board. He hoped he’d have better luck with the eternal wisdom of Peter Gabriel’s words. Hell, it had worked for John Cusack.

Yet as Bucky cranked the volume up louder, feeling his heart jolt when he saw a light flick on inside the house, he had only a moment to appreciate the first stirrings of success. Before he heard the sound that spelled his doom. The bark was tiny, heartfelt, and completely adorable.

Glancing down in horror, Bucky realized his fatal mistake as he watched the approaching poof ball. He’d failed to factor in one thing – Thor’s fatal weakness. For anything furry and cute. “Thor. No, Thor,” Bucky exclaimed.

Completely forgetting about the man balanced precariously on his shoulder, Thor gasped in delight at the poufy little Pomeranian which came prancing down the street, stopping within petting reach when his owner paused to watch with naked interest the spectacle the two boys presented. Immediately Thor crouched down to pet the happily panting puppy, all thoughts of high school romance, and being a wingman, completely forgotten in the face of such overwhelming cuteness. Great for Thor, and the enthusiastic puppy, who barked happily at the attention, and did his best to lick Thor’s face. Terrible for Bucky, who came crashing to the ground, and hard, his boom box bouncing away before crackling into silence. Just soon enough to hear none other than Sarah Rogers calling through the window, “Bucky honey, is that you? What are you doing out there? Steve isn’t home right now.”

“Perfect,” Bucky groaned from his position, flat on the ground, limbs sprawled every which way as he prayed he hadn’t broken anything. Specifically, his dad’s treasured boom box. His pride, however, that he already knew was a lost cause. “Just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bucky. Oh Thor. Oh this story XD As always, if you are enjoying this silly fic, we love hearing from you!


	6. Attempt #5: The Thrill of Victory (But Not the Way You Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries yet again with a lot of help from his awesome friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay in posting. Totally my fault. Thank you to our readers for your patience and feedback... I really hope you like the latest installment!
> 
> To my co-author, LightningStriking: Thank you so much for your friendship, kindness and endless encouragement. You're simply the best!!

Bucky laid his head down on his favorite table in the school library, burying his face into his folded arms.  He’d barely slept the night before, his stomach tangled in knots as he began to wonder if he might not just be better off staying in the friend zone and going to the Homecoming dance stag.  What if Steve wasn’t really into him that way?  His friend was basically incapable of being anything but sweet and attentive to everyone he interacted with.  As if the universe needed to prove his point, he peered over the sleeve of his favorite grey hoodie—one he’d borrowed from Steve during the first week of school and had conveniently forgotten to return—to see the blond chatting with his computer science lab partner at one of the many PC workstations lining the far wall.

Bucky took a deep breath as he studied Steve’s partner.  Daisy Johnson wasn’t a cheerleader.  She was a bonafide badass.  Smart as a whip—especially when it came to computers—sarcastic without being cruel, completely unpretentious and a natural beauty to boot.  ‘ _Steve should be with someone like her’_ , he thought as he stared at them huddled close together in the small cubicle.  They were talking quietly and sharing small smiles as they worked and it made Bucky’s heart twist wistfully.  Bucky burrowed his face back into the soft cotton sleeves and heaved a dejected sigh.

“Hey Bucky,” a soft voice called over his shoulder.  “Are you okay?”

Bucky looked up to see Willa Cox standing by his chair.  Willa and Bucky had known each other since the fourth grade.  She reminded him of Steve in that she too was a bit of a ‘late bloomer’.  The once scrawny, brace-faced redhead had transformed in between their sophomore and junior years.  Braces off and breasts grown in, Willa now drew the eye of every straight, red-blooded boy in the building and the ire of a handful of shallow, jealous girls with her curvaceous, athletic frame.

“Hey Willa,” Bucky said sitting back in his chair.  “Yeah, I’m good.  Just a little…tired.”

“Do you mind?” she asked, gesturing to the empty chair next to his.

“Please,” Bucky said.  “I could use some company.”

“And I could use a break from Brock Rumlow,” she said with a huff as she sat.  “All those years he never knew I existed and now he’s surprised I’m not swooning at his feet.”

“He bothering you, Will?” Bucky asked, his voice terse and his expression suddenly hardened as he scanned the library for any sign of his often assertive teammate.

“Easy killer,” Willa laughed placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  “He’s harmless.  Persistent and totally obtuse, but harmless.”

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed with his friend’s reassurance.

“So you wanna tell me what’s really going on?” she asked, giving him a gentle nudge foot-to-foot under the table.

Bucky shook his head ‘no’ but Willa didn’t miss the pointed glance, however brief it might’ve been, at Daisy and Steve.  He was surprised to see the pair looking his way.

“I’d ask you which one of them you’re pining over but I already know the answer,” Willa said with a smirk.

Bucky ducked his head and chuckled.  “Christ, does everyone in this school know I have the hots for my best friend _except_ my best friend?”

“Probably,” she replied, tilting her head to survey his face with her amber eyes.  “I get it though.”  She turned to look Steve over before turning back to Bucky.  “You’re out of his league,” she commented nonchalantly.

Bucky’s expression shifted from shocked to indignant in the blink of an eye but Willa didn’t give him a chance to argue.

“Bucky, Steve’s spent his entire life hidden in the shadows.  Until last year, most people didn’t notice him at all and the ones who did—present company excluded—only saw a scrawny runt.  A nobody to bully and pester.”

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat and felt tears sting his eyes as he glanced between Willa and Steve.

“It doesn’t matter that his body finally caught up with his big heart.  Inside, he still feels like an ugly duckling and you’ve always been beautiful and popular.  No matter how much he might _want_ to believe that you’re into him as more than a friend, after feeling inferior for so long he might have a hard time accepting it.  Even though _you’ve_ never made him feel that way, ya know?  Well… at least that’s how I still feel,” she said with a shrug.

“You’ve always been beautiful, Will,” Bucky said as he reached out to tuck a stray strand of her strawberry blonde behind her ear.  “Everyone else was just too stupid to recognize it ‘til now.”

Willa smiled and shook her head.  “You’re a great guy, Bucky,” she said sincerely.  “And so is Steve.  You guys are literally perfect for one another.”

Bucky looked over at his best friend who was staring intently at the computer monitor and chewing mindlessly on his pencil.  God, he was such a gorgeous dork.

“Now all I have to do is convince _him_ of that,” Bucky answered musingly.

“Well, like I was saying, you’re probably going to have spell it out for him.  Loud and clear…don’t leave any room for doubt.”

Bucky blinked tiredly before bolting straight up in his seat.

“Willa, you’re a genius!” he exclaimed loudly in the otherwise silent room.  Steve, Daisy and every other person who’d been working quietly in the library turned to stare at the now blushing brunet.

“Just solved Pym’s challenge problem,” Willa called out in way of explanation to the gawking crowd.  Daisy whistled in impressed appreciation while a couple of other students actually stood up and clapped.

Bucky stared wide-eyed at Willa.

“What?” she asked with a shrug.  “I did.”

“You really are a genius,” he mumbled in awe.  “Help me?”

“Obviously.  On both counts,” she teased.  “So what’s the plan?”

***

There were five minutes left in the second half of the game and the Shield High Avengers were down 14-20 against their cross-town rivals the Gotham High Knights.  Bucky stood anxiously on the sideline as he watched their defense go to work, chewing on his mouth guard and shooting glances between the ticking clock on the scoreboard and the packed to capacity crowd.

Bucky had sent a group text to all of his friends (Steve excluded) following his inspiring chat with Willa.  In said message, he confirmed what they’d probably already known—Bucky liked Steve.  A lot.  And he declared his intentions to ask Steve to be his date to the rapidly approaching Homecoming Dance.  Given his many prior failures and Willa’s advice to ‘spell things out’, Bucky decided to enlist the help of their entire non-football playing crew and a few close acquaintances to execute his latest scheme.

One evening after school while Sam and Clint took Steve to the movies, the rest of the gang met up at Tony’s.  Surrounded by pizza, markers and paint, Bucky, Willa and the rest of his amazing friends emblazoned the fronts of sixteen individual plain, white t-shirts with one large letter each.  When placed in order, the shirts spelled out plain as day:  S-T-E-V-E-H-O-M-E-C-O-M-I-N-G-?  His friends had arrived to the game much earlier than usual to snag the front row bleachers and ensure that Steve would see their message at the opportune time.

That moment was approaching fast as the friends agreed to line up in order and be ready to ditch their coats and display their wearable message with 30 seconds left in the game.  When the whistles blew signaling the end of the fourth quarter, Bucky planned to keep Steve on the sideline, point up to their friends in the stands, finally confess his feelings and hope like hell that Steve would say yes—to him and to the dance.

With one minute left in the game, Bucky looked up in the stands and saw Willa and Nat both give him a thumbs up.  He bounced on his spikes, helmet in hand and took his position next to Steve who was completely engrossed by the play on the field.  Just then, a sudden roar of deafening cheers rolled over Bucky like a tidal wave, forcing his eyes to the field as well.  Thor had rushed Gotham’s star quarterback, Bruce Wayne, and sacked him to the ground, causing Wayne to fumble.  The bouncing ball was grabbed midair by their teammate Pietro Maximoff.  He hugged the ball close to his chest and took off in a flash, zig-zagging through the opposing players as if they were standing still on his way to the end zone.

“Touchdown Avengers!!!!!!” the announcer shrieked over the loudspeaker, as the home team fans, players, cheerleaders and coaches erupted in an even more exuberant chorus of cheers.  Bucky and Steve jumped up and down, whooping loudly as they huddled around their ecstatic teammates, waiting for their turn to hug Thor and Pietro and congratulate them on their heroic play.  Clint trotted out onto the field to put the icing on the proverbial cake, kicking the extra point between the uprights with infallible, dead-on-balls accuracy.  When the whistles blew at the end of the game, Bucky was so swept up with the rest of the crowd, celebrating Shield’s incredible, come-from-behind victory that he’d nearly forgotten about his meticulous plans.  One look at Steve’s happy, smiling face brought it all back into focus.

He wasn’t really all that surprised when looked up at the stands and found his friends in a jumbled huddle of bodies, hugging and high-fiving one another and anyone else that was standing around them.  Willa caught Bucky’s eye and gave him a sign—she was going to still try and pull their plan off.  Bucky nodded and went to grab Steve who was in the process of helping to hoist Pietro up onto Thor’s shoulders.  Hopefully he’d stay up there longer than Bucky did—the odds were in Pietro’s favor at least.  They don’t allow dogs in the stadium.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted over the raucous crowd.  “Stevie!”

The blond turned around and proceeded to pick Bucky up in a celebratory hug, lifting him off of the ground like he weighed no more than a feather.

“We won!  Buck, we won!  That puts us in the playoffs!!!” Steve crowed.

“I know!” Bucky laughed.  “Now put me down and look over there!” he shouted, pointing towards the bleachers.

Steve narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as he read the cryptic message that Bucky’s well-meaning friends had spelled out:  G-I-V-E-M-C-O-M-O-N-S-H-E-E-T-?

“Give ‘em come on sheet?” Steve mumbled.  He repeated the words again and then burst out into a fit of laughter before giving their goofball friends a thumbs up.  “Those guys are hysterical!” Steve continued to laugh, throwing an arm around Bucky’s shoulders for support.

Despite the fact that Bucky’s plan had gone to hell as usual, he had to laugh himself.  They’d just beaten their biggest rivals, The Avengers were headed to the playoffs, Steve was lighting up the field like the goddamn sun with his jubilant smile, and their friends had somehow managed to pull off the funniest, most ridiculous fail of all.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve said giving his best friend a casual swat on the ass.  “Time to dump some ice water over Coach’s head and hit the showers!”

The boys gave a final wave to their friends and the gathered fans as the team jogged together towards the locker room.  Bucky looked up into the clear, October sky and smiled at the beaming, full moon.  Surely it was a sign from above.  The time for elaborate plans was over.  He needed to get this off his chest and just tell Steve how he felt directly. And by the moon above, that’s exactly what he was going to do.


	7. Attempt #6: The Time Bucky Didn't Even Bother Trying To Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!! 70's last chapter was so fabulous, it inspired me to whip out the follow-up the same day! I hope you enjoy chapter 6, presented by LightningStriking :D
> 
> Thank you 70SecretKinks for making this story so much better, funnier, and heartfelt than I could ever have managed on my own. You are the best!

Riding on the high of winning the game, and the unshakable determination that NOW was his time to make his feelings known in a way that could not be misspelled, sidetracked, sabotaged by fluffy puppies, or eaten, Bucky was practically vibrating out of his skin, ready to spill both his guts and his heart. Which he would be doing this very instant, if Steve would only _shut up_ for a damn second.

“Steve, listen-”

“Did you SEE that?” Steve demanded, pulling Bucky into an insane hug of affection and enthusiasm that lifted the brunet clean off his feet, while also squeezing off Bucky’s oxygen supply, preventing him from interjecting. Bucky didn’t even have the time to enjoy the literally breathtaking experience before the blond released him and started jumping around, fist punching the air triumphantly as he yelled “That was freaking amazing! We are going to OWN the playoffs!”

“Yeah, that’s great, but before then I-” His words cut off with an oof, when abruptly Bucky found himself buried in nearly two hundred pounds of pure, sweaty muscle. But sadly, it was not the muscle he had spent the last far too many years to admit without embarrassing himself fantasizing about being buried under. Staggering around as Clint scrambled up to perch on Bucky’s shoulders with a nimbleness that was vaguely freaky for a guy of his size, he nearly fell over when Clint flung his arms out and bellowed, “I’m king of the world!”

Steve practically fell over as well, laughing so hard he was crying, providing zero help as Bucky struggled to free himself from the frankly frightening strength and determination of Clint’s clinging. “Clint, for the love of God, get off me you asshole!”

With an insane cackle of laugher, Clint sprung off Bucky, before crashing into Sam, the two meeting in an epic chest bump mid-air. It was official, Bucky decided as he simultaneously prayed he had managed to avoid any and all contact with Clint’s ball sweat – his friends were lunatics.

As the team stormed into the locker room with all the grace and dignity one would expect of 46 sweaty teenage boys literally bouncing off the walls, the noise was deafening. But Bucky would not be deterred. Sticking to Steve’s side like glue, the better to make himself heard, while also suspiciously watching his back to ensure he wouldn’t be the victim of a surprise attack once more, he shouted “Steve, I wanted to ask you-”

“Excellent work, my compatriots! We have all performed admirably, demonstrating great skill and bravery, which lead to us ultimately coming out the victors of glorious battle!” Thor’s voice boomed through the room, and was met with a series of triumphant cheers, howls, and a rousing chorus of We Are The Champions, led by Sam and Scott. Both of who were dancing something that looked like the illegitimate offspring of the Macarena, the chicken dance, and some highly embarrassing twerking. Lunatics, every one of them, Bucky despaired, disregarding the fact he himself had invented the dance after their first win of the year.

The only solution was to separate Steve from the rest of the lunatics, obviously. Grabbing the blond’s wrist in an immovable grip, Bucky hauled him around the first bank of lockers, Steve going along willingly, as he gamely continued the Macarena with only one arm. “Steve-”

“We are the champions, no time for losers!” Steve belted, loud and terrible and horrifically off key, and Bucky loved him more in that moment than ever before. Even if he was still unsuccessfully trying to get the idiot to pipe down.

“ _Steve_ -”

“Cause we are the champions of the world!” Steve sang, hitting high notes that were probably heard by dogs in the next county over, grinning at Bucky with manic excitement all the while. And screw it. Bucky could think of only one way to silence the blond. Letting go of Steve’s wrist, he shoved him back into the metal of the locker, before grabbing the back of Steve’s neck, fingers tangling in damp golden hair. Tugging Steve down even as he surged up and forward, crushing their bodies together, the fucking ecstasy of pressing every inch of himself against Steve’s gorgeous body was no comparison to the pure heaven of at last, _at last_ , feeling that perfect mouth against his own.

Moving his lips over Steve’s, there was nothing tentative about the way his tongue stroked deep when Steve’s mouth fell open in shock, drinking in the taste of what he knew was absolute perfection. He pulled back only once his brain recovered enough from the devastating rapture he felt, and realized he’d at last been successful in shutting his best friend up. Breath panting between his lips, he stared up into ocean blue eyes gone wide and dark in disbelief. If there was ever a moment to ask him to homecoming, this was it.

“Damn it Rogers, you are fucking going to homecoming with me!” Bucky commanded, with a tone and volume that left no doubt regarding the seriousness of his demand. Before he watched Steve blink slowly in complete shock, his now somewhat swollen lips falling further open at the verbal and physical assault. And shit. That was _not_ what he had meant to say. Really. Could he screw this up any more? he demanded rhetorically to the God who must have a corner on teenage humiliation, in agony over his own completely ridiculous attempts to romance his best friend. It was clear he must be the most freaking inept wooer to ever try and woo in the history of wooing.

Yet before he could try and repair the damage of his most recent, and least thought out attempt, Steve was grabbing Bucky, halting his awkward retreating shuffle, and yanked him back in with an ease that did all _sorts_ of things to Bucky. Muffling the resulting helpless moan, Steve crushed his lips back over Bucky’s, fingers nearly bruising on Bucky’s hip as he practically devoured the brunet with an enthusiasm that threatened to make Bucky pass out in absolute joy.

This time it was Steve that pulled back from the frantic kiss after an indeterminable length of time that was nowhere near long enough after a lifetime of longing, and Bucky had the sheer bliss of discovering Steve looked more beautiful than ever when his face was flushed and his eyes nearly glowing with lust. For _Bucky_. “Yes.”

Bucky struggled to clear his throat, blinking up, feeling more than a little dazed. “Yes?”

“Yes to kissing. Yes to homecoming. And yes to being your boyfriend.”

A grin started to tug up the corners of Bucky’s lips, as elation welled within him, until he was reasonably certain he was beaming like a freaking candle. “I didn’t actually ask you to be my boyfriend,” Bucky teased. Because he was so freaking in love with Steve – but Bucky was still Bucky. Which occasionally meant being a little shit to his best friend. And he adored everything about the moment when Steve threw his head back to laugh, dissolving into helpless giggles before beaming back at Bucky just as sappily.

“To be fair, you didn’t actually ask me to homecoming either.”

Bucky snorted out a laugh. “Well, you got me there.”

Steve’s expression softened, as his hands gentled, yet tugged Bucky closer still. “Yeah. I think maybe I do. And you’ve got me too,” he replied. And there was nothing for it, but for Bucky to lean in, intent on capturing that mouth once more. Before he realized the locker room had gone dangerously quiet a split second before shrieks, whistles, and cat calls tore through the air.

Steve and Bucky both jolted, blushes burning beneath their skin, before they found themselves buried beneath a mass of exuberant teammates.

“About fucking time!” Clint shouted as he gave Bucky a teeth rattling shake, followed up with a rib cracking hug and a punch to the shoulder that was definitely going to leave a mark.

“I knew you could do it, man!” Sam crowed, shaking both of the bemused boys hands like they’d just won the presidential election.

“A worthy pairing, congratulations to you both for finding a fine partner!” Thor declared, patting both of them on the back so heartily they nearly collapsed beneath the strength of his giant hands.

“Does this mean Steve will finally touch Bucky’s ass instead of just staring at it all the time?” Scott demanded. Bucky watched in delight as Steve flushed an even prettier pink. Yup. Lunatics – every last one of them. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Yayyy! At long last, Bucky succeeds! I love these silly boys in love. And every last one of their lunatic friends. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and if you have, as always we love to hear from you! Thank you for reading. ^_^


	8. Being With You Is Like Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his date (at LAST) secured, Bucky can finally enjoy homecoming with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! This will be the second to last chapter, which was written by 70SecretKinks and LightningStriking both! It was a challenge to figure out how to co-write a chapter, but we're very proud of and happy with the results. We hope you enjoy!

After all the time, effort, strategizing, fail-boating, and eventually coming out victorious in his plan to get Steve to be his homecoming date, Bucky had somehow spent zero time considering how the dance itself would actually be. Yet, once the date arrived, two weeks and countless kisses after that incredible first kiss, Bucky had the time of his life. Which was no surprise - not when he spent it with Steve. He'd lived so much of his life dreaming about what it would be like to touch his best friend as long as he wanted, hold his hand, pull him into lingering hugs, press sweet kisses to his cheek. And now that Bucky could, it was better than anything he'd imagined. Because not only was he at last living out every single one of his dreams, but Steve, incredibly, seemed to living out his own as well. The blond pulling Bucky in for unhurried kisses and cuddling hugs every bit as often. Basically, every day was better than the last. Life was awesome.

It was difficult to imagine that things could get any better. But as the boys and their friends and dates all piled into the party bus that Tony's dad had rented for the crew, Bucky was filled with a buzzing sense of anticipation for what was yet to come. A weekend getaway with all of their closest friends at the Stark's upstate lake house, complete with catered meals and a cleaning staff to boot. Two whole days of partying and playing games with little supervision. Two whole nights he'd get to spend with Steve. Alone. In bed

Feeling a responding jolt low within him, Bucky bet his lip, trying to stem the anticipation twining with undeniable nerves at the thought.       In their two weeks of dating, Bucky had been determined to do things right – to treat Steve _right_ , because he deserved all the romance in the world. Particularly once Bucky understood just how long _Steve_ had been waiting for this. The night after the game, Bucky had come over to Steve’s house, where they curled up around each other in bed, so sweetly, innocently, and each confessed just how long their feelings had been growing. Bucky had been stunned to learn that Steve had liked him just as long, while Steve had nearly trembled, eyes shining with joy to hear Bucky spilling his heart at last, staring up at Bucky as though he were the greatest gift. When Bucky categorically knew it was the other way around, and he hated himself for all the time wasted, when he could have been adoring Steve precisely the way he wanted to. Yet he swore he would not waste another moment. Which lead to as many dates as they could squeeze in on weekend and week nights alike without their parents giving them too much grief (none of whom had been surprised by the newest development in their relationship), treating Steve to ice cream cones, and walks in the park as they held hands and sappily stared into each other’s eyes. Bucky had been delighted to discover despite the new layer of intimacy dating added, it was still just as comfortable as ever. Because Steve may have been the love of his life for years, but he’d been his best friend forever. And that had not changed in the slightest.

Inevitably each date ended, if not _started,_ with kisses that grew only more incredible and intense as they learned one another. Yet despite Bucky's nearly desperate desire to touch and taste and _know_ every part of Steve, he hesitated to suggest they go all the way. Not only because of his own nerves at sharing an intimacy he’d never experience before, but also not wanting to put any pressure whatsoever on Steve. What they were doing was great – _more_ than great. It was fan-fucking-tastic, even if Bucky did go home each night to marathon jerking off sessions, the sexy sounds he now knew Steve made giving him better fantasy material than ever, and Bucky was content to leave it at that. Until Steve interrupted an increasingly steamy make-out session, the look of seriousness on his face immediately catching Bucky's attention.

They’d been sitting in Bucky’s car, parked on a hill overlooking the city, watching the stars come out like the sappy-ass dorks they were, when a few chaste kisses quickly turned into Bucky practically straddling Steve in the passenger seat, their combined heat steaming up the windows like every teen movie cliché, and it was perfect. Until Steve inserted a hand between them, and gently but firmly gave Bucky’s chest a little push. It took every last fiber of Bucky’s resolve to pull his lips away from Steve’s as he panted for breath, obeying the silent command, his hardened cock bulging obscenely in the front of his jeans. “Steve?” he gasped as he rested his own hand between their heaving chests.

“We should talk. About this,” Steve managed to get out from kiss swollen and shining lips, he looked down at their matching, tented pants, his eyes only growing darker at the sight. Biting his lip, Bucky nodded and put a bit of distance between them, acknowledging that neither one of them would be able to think straight much less carry on any kind of conversation if they stayed tangled together as they were, when it was far too easy to grind down against the sinfully gorgeous blond. “I want you,” Steve said, leaning over to peck Bucky on the lips, seeming to want to reassure with both his words and his actions that that he wasn’t turning Bucky away. Simply slowing down. “So badly.”

“I want you too,” Bucky was quick to return. “I want to do everything with you. And neither one of us knows what we’re doing and I kinda love that, ya know?” Steve smiled and nodded again, and he was so gorgeous Bucky wanted to throw him in the back seat right then and there. But... “I want to be able to take our time,” Bucky continued, staring into Steve’s eyes. “I want our first time to be special. Like you.” Steve replied by leaning in to capture Bucky’s lips with his own, moaning into the kiss.

“Tony’s lake house?” Steve asked, looking innocently wrecked through the fans of his lashes. That look damn near ruined Bucky’s resolve to wait. Bucky nodded, resisting the urge to crawl back into Steve’s lap. Not wanting to test his resolve three seconds after he’d made it clear he wanted, and Steve deserved, so much more.

“I think that sounds perfect.”

So now here they were snuggled up next to each other, laughing and joking with their friends, their adrenaline still buzzing after the dance they’d all had an amazing time at. The growing excitement as they grew nearer to the lake house was a physical sensation that only increased the electricity that sparked through him when Steve, so casually, placed his hand high on Bucky’s thigh, and squeezed. Grateful the resulting sound of his breath catching was lost in the bus among the enthusiastic chatting of their friends, Bucky wasted no time in returning the favor, subtly gliding his own hand up and slightly between Steve’s legs, fingers delicately brushing the thickening bulge that had taken a definite interest in the proceedings. And fuck, Bucky knew there was no way he’d be able to wait until everyone went to bed for the night before getting his hands on Steve. Not when they’d both agreed with mutual anticipation where this weekend would lead. Not after a life time of imagining what he was about to finally enjoy.

Steve leaned in until his plush lips brushed against the delicate skin beneath Bucky’s jaw, the blond’s hand tightening at Bucky’s responding jolt, as the bus at least came to a stop in front of a staggeringly beautiful lake house, that truly deserved to be called a lake mansion. It was massive. Not unlike another gorgeous creation Bucky was teasingly brushing his fingertips against. “Bathroom?” Steve breathed, the warm caress of air making Bucky full on shudder.

“Bathroom,” he agreed breathlessly.

“Okay people,” Tony called as they all filed out of the bus. “Grab your bags and claim a room—there’s over a dozen to pick from. Dump your gear and hurry back. Our private bowling alley and all the pizza we can eat awaits!” The rowdy group whooped and cheered before taking off in a mad dash towards the guest rooms, backpacks bouncing over their shoulders. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and giggled with excitement as they ran down the hall, sprinting by everyone else to claim the biggest room at the far end of the hall. The room included its own massive bathroom with a separate shower and bathtub, and was nicer than the nicest hotel either of them had ever seen.

The boys dropped their bags and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Bucky turned and pressed Steve against the door, claiming his lips much as he did that first time in the locker room. Only this time, he let his hands wander freely over the blond’s buff body, cupping his pecs and pinching his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth, letting his own hands trail over his boyfriend’s backside, squeezing the firm, round cheeks of his ass. Bucky’s hips thrust forward on instinct and they both whimpered at the teasing feel of their hardened cocks grazing against one another. Bucky couldn’t wait another moment to get his hands on Steve’s dick. He reached down and started rubbing over the impressive bulge that was snaking down Steve’s inner thigh. Steve gasped and rocked into the touch.

In their dates of making out and desperately grinding against one another, they had settled for brief moments of groping above clothing – although “settled” was hardly the right word when just _feeling_ Steve, hearing his moans and gasps was so much better than anything Bucky had ever imagined. And he’d imagined plenty. Yet now, knowing he could and _would_ have his hands on Steve, at fucking last, Bucky didn’t bother holding himself back. After a few brief strokes over Steve’s dick, Bucky deftly undid the button and zipper on the blond’s dress pants, and then slid his hand inside, fingers wrapping around velvet covered steel. They swore simultaneously, Steve’s head falling back against the wall as his eyes closed, lips parting in a needy whimper so gorgeous Bucky was struggling not to cum from the sound alone. Then Steve regained himself enough to hastily, roughly tear Bucky’s pants open, and slid his own gorgeously big hand around Bucky in turn, and Bucky began to tremble.

“Bucky,” Steve panted, dropping his head forward to press their mouths together, open lips brushing against each other as they gasped for breath. “Fuck, you feel so amazing. I’ve been waiting so long to touch you.” And yep, Bucky was squeezing his eyes shut tightly, thinking of baseball stats as hard as he could, because if hearing Steve whimper shoved him to the precipice, hearing his own name said in that lust stained voice nearly kicked him a la Gerard Butler in 300 style, right over edge. Because in that instant, he wasn’t just feeling the pleasure coursing through him in waves – he was hearing, and truly _realizing_ for the first time, how much and how long Steve had wanted and desired him in return.

“Steve,” he gasped out, before biting his bottom lip almost viciously when Steve’s thumb teased the head of his cock, spreading the moisture there before he gave the shaft a stroke that managed to feel both filthy and adoring. “Steve, if you don’t slow down I’m gunna-”

“We can take longer later, I promise,” Steve panted in his ears. “But I wanna see you cum now,” and fuck. Fuck. His own hand started flying over the beautiful length of Steve’s cock which Bucky wanted to see, and taste and _fuck,_ maybe ride later. But right now – yes, he wanted that too, wanted to be responsible for Steve’s orgasm, felt his own gathering at Steve’s breathy, almost pained groans. Shuddering as Steve’s strokes became correspondingly rougher, tighter, the glide eased by the nearly embarrassing amount of pre-cum practically spilling from Bucky, he reached up with his free hand, grasped that golden hair in his hand, pulling Steve’s plush pink lips against his own once more.

“God, I love you Steve,” he gritted out, Steve gasping, breathing the words into his lungs before he let out a great shuddering gasp, pouring over Bucky’s fist. At which point, Bucky’s body reciprocated in perfect response, jolting as he came hard enough to see white. Which was pretty fitting, he decided in the tiny part of his brain was not pure bliss and feeling. After all, this feeling _must_ be heaven, when he knew nothing could ever be better.

They took a few minutes to gather their breath and clean themselves up, giddy with the novelty of what they’d just done; the pleasure they’d wrung out of each other. And the weekend had only just begun! When they’d finally managed to find their way to the underground bowling alley, they were met with a round of well-deserved taunts, ‘Hell yeah!’s and high fives. After a two long games and a few shared beers, the friends kicked off their bowling shoes and headed off to bed. Tony had a lot of activities planned for them the following day and the excitement from the dance and exhaustion from the day had finally caught up with them all.

Bucky and Steve made quick work of getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth in record time and stripping down to their boxers before slipping into the most comfortable bed either one of them had ever known. They rolled around on the California King, reveling in the fluffy feel of the cloud-like mattress before settling into each other’s arms. They’d intended on picking up where they’d left off—exploring each other’s bodies through the night—but the pull of sleep and the heavenly bed combined were too powerful to fight. A few soft, meaningful kisses were all they could muster before both of them were yawning loudly. Steve sprawled out on his back while Bucky nestled into his side, resting his head on the left side of Steve’s chest. He listened to the steady rhythm of the heart he loved so much beating softly beneath his ear and sighed with a feeling of contentment that seeped into his bones. Bucky placed a kiss over Steve’s heart and whispered, “I love you.”

Steve hummed and rubbed Bucky’s back. “I love you too,” he answered. “Goodnight, Buck.”

“’Night Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the boys getting their hands on one another! :D If you enjoyed the chapter, we always love to hear from you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!!! At last, at LONG last, 70secretkinks and I are proud to present the final chapter! All the apologies for the delay, but as we all know well, life happens! Please enjoy this last chapter, which is a smutty smutty bonanza. Do note the new tags, because this chapter by far earns this story it's E Rating, and if that's not for you, feel free to skip reading the last chapter. Otherwise, full speed ahead!

By the following night, Bucky was reasonably certain he was going to go crazy. His boyfriend, was literally driving him insane. And the worst of it was, Steve wasn’t even _doing_ anything. Just being his gorgeous, beautiful, perfect self. The same way he’d always been. But now, Bucky _knew_. Knew just how exquisitely Steve fell apart as he came. Knew how that handsome face looked stained with pleasure. Knew the precise dimensions of that obscenely perfect dick. And now that he knew, it was all that he could think about.

            Waking up that morning, more than revived thanks to the heaven of that amazing bed, and the bliss of sleeping wrapped up in Steve’s arms, he had been _more_ than ready to pick things up where they’d left off. And this time, he refused to be rushed. Yet all his rapidly developing plans, formed as he kissed Steve’s neck, licking and sucking just enough to wake the blond up with the best version of a wake-up call ever, were promptly ruined. When right as Steve was rolling a very willing Bucky beneath him, the obnoxious pounding on their door echoed through the room. “Hey, save that morning wood for later dudes, it’s breakfast time!” Clint shouted, before clattering down the hallway, clearly off to torture other poor victims with his cruel tactics.

            Groaning, Steve dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder, while Bucky huffed out an annoyed breath. “Think they’d send in a search team if we didn’t show?” he questioned, as he grabbed Steve’s frankly phenomenal ass, the both of them groaning this time when he encouraged Steve to grind against him. “Fuck,” Steve hissed. “Probably.”

            Bucky sighed. “Yeah. You’re probably right. And I _could_ go for some breakfast.” If he didn’t get to gorge himself on Steve, breakfast food was a pretty good second choice. Steve’s stomach, which chose that precise moment to growl, made his feelings perfectly clear as well. Laughing, Bucky gave Steve’s ass a slap, noting with interest the way the blond’s breath hitched at that little move, before he shoved his boyfriend off of him. “Food now. Sex later.”

            Well, now it was later, and Bucky was more than ready. He and his friends had spent an awesome day together, playing in the game room then playing in the lake, taking turns shoving one another off the dock. Which the exception of Natasha. No one was foolish enough, or had enough of a death wish, to do that. Not that she needed it – diving into the water with all the grace of an Olympic swimmer, she put Steve’s belly flops to shame. After they’d had enough of the water, they’d trooped back in for movies, and more junk food than Bucky had seen in his life. It was enough to give any teenage male wet dreams. If he wasn’t already having them courtesy of his incredibly hot boyfriend, that is.

            He’d truly enjoyed the time spent with his closest friends, grateful for Tony providing them the opportunity for an amazing get together. But after a day of making eyes at Steve, particularly when Steve was wearing trunks riding low on his narrow hips, water beading on all that muscle, Bucky could not wait any longer. Pushing up abruptly from the sofa he and Steve had commandeered as they all made their way through the Alien movies, he jerked one very confused Steve to his feet. “Welp, it’s been a day. Thanks for the fun. Ready to hit the hay! Goodnight!” And then he was tugging one now blushing Steve out of the room, and towards the stairs. The sounds of their friends maniacal laughter following them out.

            “Yeah, Barnes is ready to hit something,” Clint commented, before there was the sound of fist hitting flesh, and Clint let out a howl of pain. Which was quickly muffled by more laughter from the room.

            “Wrap it before you tap it!” Sam called after them, and their friends only cracked up ever more. Lunatics, Bucky thought once more, shaking his head. And he loved every one of them.

            At last, he shoved an unresisting Steve into their room, before slamming the door behind them. And very deliberately turned the lock. Hands tucked in his pockets, Steve smiled at him, the expression somewhere between sweet and wicked. The flush that still painted his skin so prettily was no longer one of embarrassment, but desire if his darkened eyes were any indication. Bucky felt his pulse spike in helpless response. Fuck.

            “So… ready for bed? Feeling tired?” Steve questioned softly, and only someone who know him as well as Bucky did would hear the teasing note hidden within it. The smart ass.

            Stepping away from the door, moving until his chest lightly brushed Steve’s, Bucky tilted his chin up, lips inches from Steve’s. “I’m ready to get in bed. With you,” he replied, nothing but sincerity in his voice. “What about you?”

Steve’s breath punched out of him as Bucky closed the distance enough to delicately skim his sculpted lips over Steve’s. “Yes. I want that. I want you.” And fuck, _that_ right there tied with the sounds of Steve’s moans for the most erotic thing Bucky had ever heard. Pushing up until he could slot his mouth firmly against Steve’s, Bucky let out a groan of his own when Steve immediately coaxed his lips apart and then licked deep. Which turned into a whimper when Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and straight up lifted the shorter boy up.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky gasped, head falling back, even as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips. Making a happy little noise of pleasure, Steve took advantage and pressed plush lips to the open expanse of Bucky’s neck, licking hotly over Bucky’s pulse before biting down. Which had Bucky blind and oblivious of everything, until he felt the softness of the mattress against his back, Steve having carried him to the bed.

            More than pleased with the change of location, Bucky used his leverage to press Steve’s hips down with his thighs, until Steve was slowly grinding against him. Much like this morning. But this time, Bucky silently vowed, anyone who interrupted would not live to regret it.

            Tugging on short blond hair until Steve gave in to the demand, they kissed once more, the contact hot, wet, filthy and absolutely perfect. Pulling back only once he realized he was growing dizzy form lack of oxygen, Bucky panted through damp, swollen lips, and stared up into Steve’s eyes. The blond already looked equally wrecked, hair a mess, pink lips shining, only a thin ring of blue remaining in eyes dominated by blown out pupils. Bucky shuddered as a hand slowly, nearly cautiously, glided beneath the edge of his shirt. “Can I?” Steve questioned. There was no tease in his voice now. Just an edge of hesitancy that was swamped by want. Taking another trembling breath when he realized Steve was nervous too – because Bucky _was_ nervous – Bucky pulled Steve down for another kiss.

            “Anything,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips, felt the sweetness of them curling into a smile against him. Because nervous as he might be, he wanted Steve more. More than any hesitation, any fear, and self-conscious thoughts that he might not measure up. He wanted Steve more than anything. When Steve took a deep breath, then began to tug Bucky’s shirt up, Bucky curled up to help yank it off. Before pausing, and falling back to the mattress at the hand placed flat on his chest, large and hot and amazing.

            “I want to do it, if you don’t mind. I’ve kind of been fantasizing about this for like… forever,” Steve admitted, sounding vaguely embarrassed. Bucky stared up at him, before casting his eyes up to the heavens.

            “Thank you,” Bucky breathed fervently, taking back every thought he’d ever had about God cornering the market on his humiliation. Clearly, it had all simply been a trial of biblical proportions, and this was his reward. And boy, it was fucking worth it. A smile spread over Steve’s face, all traces of embarrassment gone. But rather than question just who Bucky was talking too, or what he was thanking the unknown individual for, Steve bit his lip. And continued his self-assigned task of revealing every inch of Bucky to his gaze.

            Taking his time, Steve tugged the shirt up and off Bucky, before he braced himself on his hands, the motion pressing their hips tighter together, and simply _looked_. “Bucky, you’re so gorgeous,” Steve breathed, and shit, Bucky felt close to coming and they had barely even started. Yet he lay back, let Steve drink in his fill. Of course they’d seen each other in various stages of undress before. But this was different. When they both knew they could look without fear. Could touch every inch of skin unveiled. Could just _be_ together. Last night had been incredible, getting their hands on each other at last, yet it had been frantic, quick and over far too soon. Now though, there was no rush as they revealed themselves to each other. Overcome by the thought, Bucky trembled.

            Immediately Steve was draped over him once more, the heavy weight of him blanketing Bucky a deliciously comforting thing. Pressing soft kisses to Bucky’s jaw and temple, Steve found Bucky’s hands, caught them in his own. “Listen, Bucky, if you aren’t ready, we don’t have to do this now,” Steve promised. Bucky let out a chuckle, even as he gave Steve’s hands a reassuring squeeze.

            “Steve, listen to me. There is nothing I want more than to do this now, with you. But maybe I’d feel a little more comfortable if you lost your shirt too. You know, to be fair and all.”

            Steve laughed, the edge of concern in his features melting away once more. “You’re right, how rude of me.” And in a move that was nowhere near as slow or reverent as the way he’d disrobed Bucky, he jerked his own shirt off one handed. His smile widening into a grin when he _felt_ Bucky’s already achingly hard dick jump at the action.

            “Jesus, Steve, and you called me gorgeous.” A flush rose in Steve’s cheeks, but his grin in no way abated. And Bucky, well, he was glad he had his hands back. Because he had to feel all that beautiful muscle. Immediately.

            Bucky began to trace every line of Steve’s chest, fingers dancing over the beautiful expanse of Steve’s back. The little breathy moans Steve let out at his leisurely exploring only made Bucky’s greed grow. He wanted everything. Licking at Steve’s neck, Bucky shoved his hands down the back of Steve’s shorts, groaning himself at the feel of that amazing, soft, yet firm ass in his hands. “Naked. Now,” he bit out. Steve nodded, more than a little frantic himself, before he rolled off Bucky, to Bucky’s dismay. Then promptly flung his remaining clothes around the room, to Bucky’s delight.

            Steve wasted no time in rolling back towards Bucky, and dispatching Bucky’s pants and boxer briefs equally as swiftly. Leaving them, at last, completely naked.

            Bucky had always known Steve was perfect. Had felt validated when he’d at last seen and held Steve’s frankly beautiful cock in his hand last night. But now he knew perfect was far too inadequate a description, as he stared at Steve displayed before him like a living work of art. Jesus, Steve was everything he’d ever dreamed of. “I love you,” Bucky breathed, found himself dragged into a never ending kiss once more, their bodies twining around one another.  

            “I love you too,” Steve panted when he pulled back at last, fingers buried in Bucky’s hair. And fuck, Bucky loved that even more than Steve absently playing with the long strands. Then Steve began to kiss his way down Bucky’s chest, licking appreciatively at the lean muscle flexing helplessly beneath his lips. Experimentally nibbling on one flat nipple, his eyes gleamed when Bucky swore. Fuck, minutes in, and Steve was already discovering thing Bucky had no idea he craved.

            Steve hummed appreciatively, before continuing down, teeth scraping over the ridges of Bucky’s hips. Bucky forced open eyes that wanted to clench shut at the pleasure, looking down to see the look of predatory hunger on Steve’s face, no trace of hesitation in his face as he grasped the hot, heavy length of Bucky’s dick in his face. He wasn’t going to –

            “I have no idea what I’m doing, so no laughing,” Steve warned. Before licking over the already leaking tip of Bucky’s cock. The sensation punching a shout out of Bucky’s lungs. Jesus, _Jesus_ , that felt so much better than any of Bucky’s prolific fantasies had imagined. And it only grew more incredible as Steve made a happy little noise, and began to slide those incredible lips down Bucky’s cock. His slightly uncertain motions quickly smoothing out until he was taking Bucky deeper with each bob of his head, his tongue doing wicked things that had Bucky far too close already.

            “Steve,” he gritted out, lashes falling in the hopes that no longer witnessing the hypnotically erotic vision of Steve eagerly swallowing him down might help him grasp at the fraying threads of self-control. Then groaned when Steve hallowed his cheeks, increasing the extraordinary suction, feeling his grasp slip that much more. “Steve I’m going to cum,” he cried out, yet Steve seemed to take the warning as a challenge, intensifying his speed, engulfing Bucky in wet heat and that was it. Bucky shouted out his pleasure as he came, body writhing as Steve eagerly drank down his release, tongue stroking and mouth sucking every last drop from him.

            Shaking once more, Bucky was only vaguely aware of Steve retracing his steps, stamping soft kisses back up his body until the blond lay beside him, tugging Bucky’s limp body into a warm embrace. “So that was fun,” Steve stated happily. Bucky cracked up, laughing weakly as he found enough strength to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

            “Yeah. Very fun,” he agreed, meeting Steve’s gaze that was part pride, part awe, and all joy. “You’re seriously amazing, you know that?” Bucky questioned as his pulse at last began to settle down into sheer contentment.

            “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you,” Steve replied. Bucky would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so freaking in love. God, they were sappy. And he adored it. Snuggling closer, he felt the unrelenting thickness of Steve’s erection rubbing against his hip. And discovered he wasn’t so drained of energy after all.

            Running his thumb over Steve’s lower lip, red and soft and slightly swollen, Bucky delighted in the way Steve shivered at his touch. “Baby-” Steve jolted more visibly. And oh, that was _very_ interesting. “I wanna taste you too.”

            “Okay,” Steve’s voice cracked. Bucky’s smirk turned frankly wicked. Before he pulled back, and then in a lightning fast move, flipped Steve onto his stomach, all those football practices coming in handy for knowing how to expertly manhandling muscle.

            “Wha-” Steve began in confusion, prompting Bucky to pull away his appreciative gaze from all those back muscles flexing in surprise. Settling himself between Steve’s thighs, Bucky firmly grabbed the amazing curves of Steve’s ass, and spread them, revealing Steve’s pretty little pink hole. At which point, there was no holding back. Bucky may also have no idea what he was doing, but he’d fantasized enough that there was no hesitation. Leaning forward, he swiped his tongue over the tight little ring of muscle. Was treated to the full body shudder that ran through Steve as he shouted hoarsely.

            “No?” he questioned, nipping gently at Steve’s thigh, giving the blond the opportunity to decide. Cause, fuck, he wanted this. But he didn’t want to do a single thing Steve didn’t.

            Steve dropped his face forward into one of the pillows scattered over the bed. Yet there was no mistaking the muffled – “Fuck Bucky. Yes, please, yes.”

            Pleased, Bucky settled himself in more comfortably. Before leaning in to taste Steve once more. Tongue tracing delicate skin, he kept his grip on Steve’s ass firm, holding him still when the blond jolted at the feel of Bucky probing gently. Bucky may have no practical knowledge of what he was doing, but he’d done his research. The internet was such an informative space, particularly for a teenage boy with surging hormones, and no other outlet. He’d definitely given this plenty of thought.

            With all those hypothetical plans swirling that he’s once assumed were impossible and would forever go unfulfilled, Bucky hummed at the taste of Steve, which was so fucking good. Licking over Steve’s perineum before returning to the gorgeously fluttering hole, Bucky gently sucked and nibbled before he began to work his tongue into his lover. And fuck, it was so erotic, feeling Steve flex around him even as his body began to lose its tension, opening up for Bucky so beautifully. Bucky had never felt more powerful in his life that he did now, as Steve wailed out noises so pleasured he sounded hurt. “Fuck, Steve, you feel so good,” Bucky whispered, barely conscious of speaking. But very aware of Steve’s cry of pleasure, the way Steve’s hips writhed against the bed, chasing friction on his cock.

            Hearing Steve make the same stuttering gasps he’d made the night before coming, Bucky renewed his efforts, eagerly thrusting his tongue as deep into Steve as he could. Snaking his hand beneath Steve and the mattress, he gripped Steve’s cock, stroking it firmly as he curled his tongue. And had the bliss of feeling Steve pulse in his hand as he came, pillow barely muffling the wails of ecstasy pouring out of the blond.

            Clearly, Steve did not need the recovery Bucky did after the ecstasy of an orgasm. Because while Bucky was lying there, more smug and satisfied than he’d ever been in his life, Steve used the skill, strength and agility that had him voted their football team’s MVP two years in a row, to flip Bucky onto his back, blanketing him once more. Where Steve promptly kissed the hell out of him, to Bucky’s surprise and delight considering where his mouth had moments before been.

            “Sex. Sex now,” Steve panted as he pulled back. Thrusting against Bucky’s hip, calling the fact his erection had barely flagged at all to immediate attention. God bless teenage libidos. And yes. So much yes.

            “Stuff?” Bucky questioned. The two had been responsible-ass adults and discussed who would bring what they needed. Not because Bucky particularly felt responsible or adult-like. But he knew if they were dumb-asses who didn’t think about it, trying to get by with lotion would do no one any favors. (Internet. _So_ informative.)

            He was treated to the delight of watching Steve practically leap off the bed, golden skin and rippling muscle flying as he ran to his bag and started to rummage through it with a frantic energy Bucky found heartwarming. Grateful to know he wasn’t alone in his desperation, despite the fact Steve could be so frenzied over _him_ was still a mystery to Bucky. One he’d be forever thankful for.

            When Steve came back to the bed, setting down the bottle of lube and box of condoms, Bucky thoughtfully picked up the later, playing the small cardboard container over his fingertips. “Steve…”

            “What is it Bucky?” Steve questioned. Pressing his hand over Bucky’s heart, brilliant blue eyes encouraging Bucky to say what he needed to. Huffing out a breath, Bucky met his gaze as he held up the condoms.

            “I’ve never been with anyone before.”

            “I know,” Steve replied, brows knitting in confusion at the subject they’d already covered, it having been brought up once more.

            “And you’ve never been with anyone either.”

            “Right…” he said, frown deepening.

            “So,” Bucky sucked in a breath, nerves thrumming through him once more. But if there were ever a time to make his wants known, it was now. “That means we’re both safe.”

            Understanding dawned over Steve’s face, lips parting in surprise even as his eyes darkened. “Does that mean you…” He trailed off, apparently unable to voice it.

            “I don’t want anything between us. I just want to feel you,” Bucky stated firmly. Waited as Steve simply breathed beside him. Needing to know Steve was in agreement. Because they wouldn’t do _anything_ they didn’t both agree on.

            At last, Steve swallowed. Nodded. “I want that too.” Bucky couldn’t hold back the smile of sheer joy that spread over his face. Tossing the box over the side of the bed, he picked up the thin bottle of lube, and then pressed it into Steve’s hand. Because while Bucky wanted everything, what he wanted most of all was for Steve to open him up. And then fuck him the way Bucky had been dreaming about as long as he could recall.

            Biting his lip, Steve looked down at the bottle, then back into Bucky’s face. Purpose moved over his face as he shifted to kneel between Bucky’s legs once more, hands rubbing gently up the muscle of Bucky’s thighs. “Have you ever done this before?” he questioned, surprising a laugh out of Bucky.

            “Virgin, remember? Pretty sure we just covered that baby,” Bucky snickered. The sound cutting off when Steve’s eyes darkened further, even as he rolled them.

            “No, you punk. Have you ever fingered yourself?” Steve questioned, the query as intimate as the entire evening had been. Oh.

            “Yes. Thinking about you,” Bucky confessed. Was immediately rewarded by Steve’s hands tightening to the point of bruising, before they grabbed the lube once more. And Bucky was certain he knew what fingering was all about, having become more than familiar with his own ass in his career of masturbating. Yet he discovered, as Steve gently circled a slick finger around his hole before slowly dipping it in, he knew _nothing_ about it. The sensation of Steve in control, touching Bucky so profoundly, it was unlike anything Bucky had known before. Vulnerable and erotic, he was literally trusting Steve not to hurt him. And fuck, Steve lived up to that faith.

            Head falling back, mouth tipping open as Steve gradually thrust one finger within him, Bucky was powerless to stop the helpless little whimpers at the sheer bliss of the sensation. “Steve, Steve,” he whispered, shuddering as Steve carefully slid another finger inside of him. The stretch amazing, and stinging, and not nearly enough. Yet Steve would not be rushed, as he slowly prepped Bucky, staring down at the spot where his fingers sank into the tight heat of Bucky’s body with a reverence boarding on worshipful.

            “Jesus Bucky. You feel so good,” Steve gritted out, when Bucky began to thrust back against his hand. The brunet fairly certain if Steve stretching him felt this good, he might not survive the experience of having Steve’s dick buried inside him. But fuck, was he willing to risk it.

            “Steve. Please, Steve,” Bucky nearly sobbed when Steve curled the now three fingers inside him, and after delicate searching, skimmed over a spot inside him that had him flying. Cock flexing, leaking pre-cum in a steady stream on his anxiously flexing abdomen, Bucky buried his fingers in his own hair, tugging in a futile effort to center himself. “I want you in me when I cum,” he pleaded, and felt Steve’s fingers thrust rougher at the words, less controlled.

            Moaning, Bucky rolled his hips filthily, both pleased and devastated when Steve pulled his fingers from the tight grasp of Bucky’s body. Until Steve poured more lube into his palm, slicking up his full, thick cock, then shifted forward on to his elbows, until he was pressing over Bucky once more. “I love you Bucky. You tell me if anything hurts at all, okay?” Steve rasped out.

            Bucky nodded, rendered speechless by the feel of that gorgeous cock pressed against him. Slowly increasing the pressure until Bucky’s body finally gave, Steve was suddenly _inside_ him, the broad head of his dick stretching Bucky wide. Steve swore, clearly overcome by the sensation of Bucky flexing helplessly around him, yet concerned about the tears leaking from Bucky’s eyes in equal measures. “Bucky? Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” Steve gasped out.

            And fuck, Bucky loved Steve so much. Loved the blond for being the most incredible guy he’d ever known. Loved him for the offer that clearly cost him. Loved him for being Bucky’s _everything_. “Don’t stop,” Bucky whispered, meaning it with every fiber of his body. The stretch burned, but it was a hurt he wanted, feeling the promise of pleasure behind it. The tears a result of being literally overcome by the sheer beauty and closeness between the two of them.

            Carefully Steve continued to press forward, and fuck, that dick which had looked gorgeously big in Bucky’s hand felt simply never ending, as it made its way deep inside him. But at last, Steve was fully sheathed, hips pressed to Bucky’s ass, forehead pressed against Bucky’s shoulder. They were both shaking. Overwhelmed, Bucky drank in the sensation of Steve so hard and hot inside of him. The one thing he’d wanted forever. And now he finally had it. Waiting until his body relaxed, adjusted, Bucky shifted his hips experimentally. Felt Steve’s grip on his hip turn punishing. “Steve, move. I need you to move,” he commanded, pain still a vague burn, yet as he tried to work himself on the length inside of him, the pleasure was growing stronger. Swearing, Steve bit at Bucky’s shoulder. Then began to move.

            Fuck, fuck yes, here was the promise Bucky had felt. The sensation of Steve gliding out of him, then silkily back in, it was indescribable. He needed more. Keening, Bucky clutched at Steve’s back, nails scratching lines down that golden skin. At which point Steve’s control broke, hips snapping as he thrust into Bucky over and over again. Breathing harsh, hair damp and body beaded with sweat, Steve braced himself on his arms, as he surged into Bucky’s body. The slap of skin on skin a beautiful noise, a symphony when mingled with the groans and gasps they both made, neither making any effort to silence themselves. Something this damn good deserved to be appreciated out loud.

            Bracing his hands on the headboard, Bucky shoved himself down on Steve’s roughly thrusting cock, needing more. Shouting when Steve tilted the angle of his hips, and was suddenly nailing his prostate with each thrust. “Steve, fuck, Steve!” he sobbed, back arching when Steve suddenly wrapped a hand around his leaking dick and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Within seconds of the new layer of ecstasy coursing through him, Bucky shattered, stream after streams of cum splashing across his abdomen and chest. The orgasm devastating, as he shook through it, each thrust of Steve inside his thoroughly sensitized body making him tremble all the more.

            Throwing his head back, Steve gasped as Bucky’s ass gripped him in a flexing hold, and then he was spilling deep inside of his lover, ribbons of his release pouring from him. Hips chasing through the sensation, Steve weakly thrust through the wetness of the lube and his own cum, until at last he collapsed on top of Bucky, uncaring of the mess smeared between their stomachs. Bucky wrapped limp arms around Steve, reluctant to let his boyfriend leave his body. Not yet.

            The sound of their harsh breathing loud in the quiet room, Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, while Bucky petted down his back, the soft strokes a lovely counterpoint to his earlier clawing. “So,” Bucky broke the silence at last, as Steve pressed sucking little kisses on his neck. “This was fun.” Feeling the vibrations of Steve’s laughter in his skin, he grinned when Steve pulled back to beam at him.

            “Thanks for ordering me to homecoming Bucky,” Steve beamed, the sentence nearly sounding silly, but his sincerity unquestionable.

            “Thanks for letting me touch your hair forever ago.” That moment that had started everything, it eventually, inevitably it seemed, led them to this moment of pure perfection.

            Steve looked confused before his eyes lit up with understanding. Pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips, gentle and sweet and lingering, he smiled. “Best choice I ever made. I love you Bucky.”

            “I love you Steve.”

            Getting here might have taken more tries that he’d thought possible. But as Bucky reflected on the effort it had taken to make that first step and ask Steve to homecoming – to say nothing of the injuries he’d accrued in the process – he knew it all was more than worth it. Steve was worth everything. Though if Bucky had learned one thing from the entire experience, it was that next time he bought the blond some food, he’d make sure to guard it with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah these two. Smut and fluff and humor and romance, the two amazing dorks getting it on at last! 70secretkinks and I love these two so much. We hope you've enjoyed this fic, and if you have, we'd love to hear from you! Regardless, thank you for reading our story. 
> 
> LightningStriking


End file.
